


Welcome To Reefside

by TransformersPRangersFan



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Other, Pink Rangers, new teamemeber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPRangersFan/pseuds/TransformersPRangersFan
Summary: Tracy Burlew is the new girl from Michigan. She accidentally finds a pink dino gem on the way to her first day Reefside High. How will this affect her new life in Reefside, CA?
Kudos: 1





	1. Arriving in Reeside

Tracy Burlew is a seventeen old girl around 5'3'' with long Blondie hair and blue eye. She is wearing a t- that says, "I'm sorry if I fall asleep in class today, sir/ma'am. It's not that what your teaching isn't important; I'm just fighting jet lag." and a pair of blue with a sequined on the upper part of the right leg. She was standing with her mother Christi in the driveway outside their new by the and talking about how much she wants to go back home to Michigan. Christi is a management analyst in her 60s. She is slightly above average height, with very long, straight, white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her husband Benjamin is a truck driver in his mid-50s. He is tall, has long, pale red hair and pale green eyes. He left for work a few hours earlier.

"Mom, did we really have to move?" She asks.

"Yes, sweetie, you know how tough things were getting back in Michigan," Christi answers.

"But couldn't we have waited to move until I graduated," she adds.

"I know you miss your friends back home, but things will get better don't you worry," Christi says reassuringly.

"Can't I stay home and help you unpack?" She asks.

"Nice try, honey. I called Reefside High, and they are expecting their new student today. Plus, the counselor received your transcripts as well." Christi says.

"Okay, fine, you win. Can I borrow your ?" she asks politely.

"Sorry, but I need it," Christi informs her.

"Great, I have my driver's license, but I still have to take the - nice," she whispers under her .

"You'd better get going. You don't want to miss it now, would you?" Christi asks.

"Yes," Tracy answers quickly.

Christi gives her daughter an evil look. Tracy tells her mom that she is going. Christi hands her daughter her Michigan State book bag and her . Tracy slowly walks down the driveway and makes a left turn to walk down the to the stop. About five minutes later, she reaches the designated area. She notices a strange pink rock sitting next to the stop sign. Tracy reaches down and picks it up.

"Well, this is a pretty strange-looking rock. I wonder what it's doing here." She says.

She hears the start to pull up. So she puts the rock in her pocket. The ' break squeaks as it comes to a complete stop, and the doors swing open. She sees the driver Michelle Garcia. She is very tall and slender with strong features, long, straight, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, there I'm Michelle. Climb aboard the Reefside express." Michelle says.

She climbs the steps and enters the . She watches the doors slowly close behind her. She sits down in an empty seat and sets her bag down beside her. She stared out the window and watched as the sign marking the stop got smaller and smaller as the drives away.

"Man, I hate feeling like a freshman again," she says with a frown on her face.

Then a girl about five feet five comes over to her. She is very tall and leans with bold features, very short, straight, strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. Tracy moves her bag, and the girl sits down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Amber Torres. What's your name?" She asks.

"Tracy, it's nice to meet you," she says.

"You can come over and sit with me, and my friends of you want." Amber offers.

"No thanks, Amber. I don't want to intrude or anything," she says.

"Hey Amber, why don't you invite your new friend over." says a male voice.

They look over to where the sound was coming from. Tracy sees a boy with baby blue eyes and curly baby blonde hair to match. His skin is white.

"Hey Amber, who's that?" she asks Amber.

"Oh, that's Mike Andrews. He's pretty cute, right?" Amber says

Tracy says that Mike is kind of cute. She is trying not to blush. Amber can tell that she is crushing on him really bad, "Do you want to go over and say hi to him?" Amber says sweetly. Tracy shakes off the goofy from her face.

"No thanks, Amber, I'm good," she says a few seconds later.

"Well I guess, I'm just going to have to go back over there and tell him that you like him," Amber says with a cheeky on her face.

"No, you can't do that," she says frantically.

"I guess I'll have to invite him over," Amber says.

"Ok, Amber, you win. I'll go over there," she says.

They walk over to where Mike and her other friends are. Mike moves over so Tracy can sit by the window.

"Hi, I'm Mike, and what would your name be beautiful?" Mike says smoothly.

"Do you call all the girls beautiful?" she asks him.

"Just the beautiful ones like you. So, what is your name?" he says.

"Tracy," she says, trying so hard not to act stupid.

"Well, a pretty name for an even prettier girl." He says with a on his face.

Mike continues telling her how beautiful she looked the entire ride. Tracy tried to speak, but nothing came out. Amber sits down next to her best friend, Lilly Flores. Lilly is a dynamic girl. She has slanted brown eyes, thick, wavy, sand-colored hair, an hourglass build, and deeply tanned skin. They start talking a few seconds later.

"Well, it looks like they're hitting it off," Lilly says.

"Yeah, I know," Amber agrees.

"Who is the girl anyway?" Lilly asks her best friend.

"Oh, that's the new girl, Tracy," Amber answers.

"Well, I guess you could say that her first day at Reefside is off to a good start," Lilly says, giggling.

"You can say that again, Lilly," Amber says with a .


	2. New School and New friends

Normal POV

"We're here, so what do you think?" Mike asks as the pulls up next to the .

"It's ok I guess it's a little bigger than my old back home," Tracy answers, finally saying something for the first time since he asked her what's her name.

"I'll show you around before class starts." he offers.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Tracy says, trying to be as modest as possible.

"I know, but I want to," he says, still smiling.

"Okay, if you insist," Tracy says.

They get up from the seat, and Mike hands Tracy her things. She puts her book bag back on her back and carries her in her left hand. They exit the .

"You came from Michigan." He says, noticing her Michigan State backpack.

"Yup," Tracy says quickly.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough if you have any of the same class with me. I bet they will want me to tell the class about myself like they do with all the new kids." Tracy says, trying to make a joke.

"Can't wait, can I see you schedule for a second," He says.

"I guess so," Tracy says shyly.

She takes her book bag off and unzips the front pocket. Then she takes out her schedule and hands it to Mike.

"Well, what do you know? We have a class together with Dr. Oliver, " He says, still smiling like an idiot.

"That's pretty lucky, I guess," Tracy says, trying not to blush.

Mike hands Tracy's schedule back to her, and she puts it back in her book bag. She puts it back on her back.

"Don't you think that we should head inside now?" He asks sweetly.

Tracy nods, and Mike grabs hold of her right hand to lead her inside. As soon as his hand touches hers, she feels her heart skip a beat.

'Would you just calm down? It's only the first time a cute boy has held your hand since,' Tracy thinks.

After Mike finishes showing her around the, they went to Tracy's locker.

"So that's the grand tour and Welcome again to Reefside High." He says, sounding like a tour guide.

"Are you always this funny?" Tracy says, trying not to giggle.

"Not all the time, but that depends. Do you like funny guys?" He says.

"I love funny," Tracy says.

That moment, many thoughts were running wild Tracy's brain keeps telling me to stop filtering with him and ask him out already. Another is why California guys are so much cuter than Michigan guys.

"Okay, Tracy, well, I guess I'll see you in class," he says.

"Yeah, I'll see you in class," Tracy says.

Mike turns around and starts to walk away. Tracy waits till he turned the corner before she puts my things away in her locker and accidentally slams her finger in the door.

'Oh, man, that's smarts. I'm glad that Mike didn't see that.' Tracy thinks.

Then four students and a walked up. One of the boys was carrying a small rubber ball, another boy was carrying a laptop, and the thirds boy was carrying a sketch pad, and the girl had an acoustic guitar on her back.

"Smooth move, newbie," the boy with a soccer ball in his hand says.

"Conner! I'm sorry he never thinks before he speaks. Hi, I'm Kira. You've already met Conner. That's Ethan and Trent, last but not least Dr. Oliver he's our . You're Tracy, right?" the girl with the acoustic guitar in her back says.

"It's nice to meet everyone, and It's okay, Kira. I'll get used to being called newbie or hey you until I get used to this place, but how did you know my name," Tracy says.

I saw you talking with Mike." Kira says.

"Yeah, he was showing me around. Dr. Oliver, I was wondering if Mike is in your class for first-period ?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, according to my attendance sheet," He says confidently.

"Great," Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

"Now she has more chances to look stupid in front of Mike," Conner says with a devious .

"Conner!" Tracy yells back at him.

"Hey, I just saying and it's pretty obvious that he like you," he says smiling.

"Really? There is no way a guy as nice as Mike would ever want to go out with someone like me anyway." Tracy says modestly.

"Come on guys. We need to get going," Dr. Oliver says.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want them to give himself a tardy slip, now would we," Tracy says jokingly.

They enter the room, and Dr. Oliver takes his place at the front of the class. The teens take their seats. Tracy sits down and lets out a long sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little homesick, I guess," Tracy answers in a sad tone.

"You miss all your friends back home, huh," Trent says.

"Yup, and all my teachers at my old school too," She says sadly.

"What was your old science teacher like?" Conner asks.

"At my old school, we had three different teachers who taught a specific science class. My favorite teacher was the one who would let you talk about music. He would talk about music for the entire class period." She answers in a sad tone.

"He sounds like a cool teacher," Kira says.

"Yeah, he was," She says, trying to smile.

Then the rest of the class files in Mike sits down in his seat and waves at them.

"Tracy, look, there is your prince charming," Kira says in a sing-song tone.

"Haha, Kira," Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

"Go over there. Mike wants you to sit next to him." Kira says.

"Really?" Tracy asks as she tries not a smile like an idiot.

"Looks like it," Kira says, still smiling.

Tracy gets up from her seat, grabs her things, and starts to walk over to Mike's table, but stop about halfway.

"Why did you stop?" Kira asks.

"That table looks a little crowded. I'll sit with you and the rest of the gang." Tracy answers.

"Nice try," Kira says, as she friendly shove Tracy towards Mike's table.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mike asks as Tracy stumbles into it.

"Yup, I'm all right," Tracy replies.

She casually walks around to her seat and sits down. A few seconds later, the bell rings.

"All right, class, can anyone tell me something about the Jurassic era?" Doctor Oliver asks the class.

Tracy takes out her notebook and starts to take notes. About twenty minutes later, she takes off her glasses and wipes the sleep from her eyes and puts them back on her face, and looks back down at her notebook. After losing her place and wasn't able to keep up with what Dr. Oliver said, she skips a few lines and starts to draw a picture of her old school from memory. Mike looks over her shoulder and notices the drawing.

"Nice picture," He whispers.

"Thanks," she whispers back.

Tracy looks back up at Dr. Oliver to let him know that she was still paying attention to what he was saying. She goes back to work on the drawing. The school bell rings, and the class runs out of the room.

"Don't forget to read chapter seven for class tomorrow." Dr. Oliver says.

The class files out of the room quickly. Tracy gathers up her things and leaves.

Kira and Tracy enter the music classroom, and the teacher walks up to them. She is slightly above average height and stout with hard features, medium, black hair, and blue-green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Tracy?" Miss May says, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," Tracy says.

"I'm Miss May, and welcome to my class, and you came on a good day because today I'm having all the students sing a solo so I can pick who will sing the solo for our concert for the school next week. Kira, would you like to go first today?" Miss May asks.

"Sure, Miss May, I would be happy to," Kira says happily.

Then the bell rings, Kira and Tracy take their seats. Miss May takes attendance and signals for Kira to step into the middle of the room. Kira takes her guitar off her back and tunes it before she starts to sing "Freak You Out." When she finishes, the class applauds loudly.

"Well done, as usual, Miss Ford. Tracy, would you like to go next?" Miss May asks.

"Not really, but I guess I will have to have to go sooner or later. I didn't bring any music with me." Tracy says shyly.

"I'm not too out of date, Miss Burlew. I know you teenagers have those IPods. You have one in your pocket, don't you? Would you please plug it into the computer and pick a song." she says sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tracy says shyly.

Tracy takes her IPod out of her pocket and plugs it into the computer; She picks "Part Of Your World" and hits play. She stands in front of the class shaking like a leaf, and she looks over at Kira. Her new friend gives her a thumbs-up. She starts to sings quietly, but she sings more confidently after she hits the first notes right on key. When Tracy finished the song, the class claps loudly again and walks back to the computer to unplug her IPod. She walks over to Kira and sits down next to her.

"Wow, Tracy, you are a great singer," Kira complements.

"Thanks," Tracy says with a smile.

"Tracy, have you done any singing before?" Miss May asks.

"Just church choir." Tracy answers.

"Oh, it shows you do a good job of singing constants. I understood every word you sang. Who's next?" Miss May asks the class of worried students.

The rest of the class gets up to sing, and fifteen minutes later, the bell rings again.

The girls stop in front of Tracy's locker, and Tracy opens it.

"So what do you think of Reefside High so far?" Kira asks.

"It's ok, I guess. I've only had two classes." Tracy answers.

Conner, Ethan, and Trent walk up.

"Hey, guys." Conner greets us.

"Conner, too bad you aren't taking music class this semester. You missed Tracy singing today." Kira brags.

"Wait, Tracy, you sing?" Conner asks, surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm not as good as Kira, though," She says modestly.

"Tracy was amazing. She is too modest," Kira says.

Then the rock in Tracy's pocket starts to glow. Tracy reaches into her pocket and takes it out. Everyone stands in shock.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong with you? It's just a rock." She says.

"Tracy, where did you find this?" Ethan asks.

"I found it at the bus stop this morning; why?" She answers.

"Oh, no reason. Tracy, do you mind if we talk in private?" Ethan says.

"Not really," Tracy says.

Tracy grabs her lunch and the books she needs for her next class. She closes her locker and walks away so they could talk.

"That was the dino gem Dr. O was tracking. We have to tell her what she found." Ethan explains.

"Come on, Ethan put yourself in her shoes. Would you believe your new friends if they told you that you found a rock that can give you superpowers?" Kira points out.

"Ethan, Kira's right. Do you think that Tracy is even going to believe us?" Trent agrees.

"Whether she believes us or not, she needs to know before you know who finds out." Ethan points out.

The bell rings again, so they head to their next class. Tracy walks into Gym class and goes over to Conner. Mr. Jonas is above average height and muscular, very long, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Conner," Mr. Jones says.

"Here," Conner calls back.

"Tracy," He calls out.

"Here," Tracy calls back.

"You're my new student?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." Tracy answers.

"Welcome to Reefside High," He says.

He continues taking attendance.

"Grant," He calls out.

"Here," Grant calls back.

Mr. Jones tells everyone to change, and when they get back, he'll pick teams for a soccer game. I enter the girl's locker room, and Amber runs up.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here," Amber says.

"Neither did I. Maybe the A on my transcript means nothing," Tracy says jokingly.

"We have a class together," She says.

"True," Tracy says.

"Just try your best to stay away from Grant and his friends, ok," She warns.

"Let me guess. The trio is the welcoming committee." Tracy jokes.

"Not really Grant likes to pick on the new kid," Amber says with a confused look on her face.

"Amber, it was a joke," Tracy says.

"Sorry," She apologizes.

"I figured that he does give off that school bully vibe," Tracy explains.

"Just stay on your toes, okay?." She warns again.

"Thanks, Amber. I will," Tracy says.

They walk over to their gym lockers. Amber changes into her gym clothes quickly and starts to head out.

"Hey, you coming," Amber calls.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Tracy calls back.

Tracy starts to change into her gym clothes. As she folds up, her jeans the rock falls out of the pocket, and it is still glowing. It rolls all the way over to Amber, but Tracy doesn't notice. She finished changing, and Amber walks over to her. Amber hands her the rock.

"I think you dropped something," she says.

"Thanks, Amber. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Tracy explains.

She puts it in her locker and locks it. They leave to join the rest of the class in the gymnasium. Mr. Jones splits the students up and puts the girls on Conner's team.

"Great, we will win for sure," Amber says.

"I guess that Conner is good at soccer," Tracy says.

"He is unbelievable," She brags.

"Cool," Tracy says.

"Ok, everyone, let's head out to the soccer field." Mr. Jones tells the class.

"Tracy, have you played soccer before?" Conner asks.

"If you count standing in the goal and the ball bouncing off the goal post, then hitting me in the face playing. Then yes, I have played a little." Tracy jokes.

"Does that happen a lot - I mean the ball hitting you in the face," Conner says.

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. I guess my face has a force field that attracts sports balls to it," she says, cracking another joke.

She walks over to the bench. Grant and his friends, Peter, and Jeremy, were standing midfield. Grant has a soccer ball in his hand and places it on the ground.

"You two know the plan, right?" Grant asks his two friends.

"We sure do, boss." Peter answers.

"Grant, are you sure about this?" Jeremy asks in a worried tone.

"Come on, Jeremy. Man up. It won't hurt her much, and besides, she said it herself, she is used to this kind of thing happening to her. So one more time isn't going to make much of a difference now, will it." Grant snaps.

Grant gave the boys the signal, and they went off to distract Mr. Jones.

"Hey, new girl," Grant yells.

Tracy turns around and sees Grant kick the ball from midfield.

"Tracy heads up," Conner warns.

Conner's warning fell on deaf ears because it was coming in too fast. A few seconds later, the ball slammed into Tracy's face causing her glasses to fly off her face. She winced in pain. Conner and Amber ran over to her.

'Man, I should have seen that one coming.' Tracy thinks.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Amber asks.

"Yup, Amber, I'm good. It's just a little sore, that's all." Tracy says, trying to brush the whole thing off.

"Hey Grant, that was a dirty trick," Conner yells back at him.

Grant is still standing midfield but has a look of pure satisfaction on his face, and Conner started to walk over to Grant to give him a piece of his mind.

"Conner, stop," Tracy calls to him.

"Tracy, are you just going to let him get away with this? He did it on purpose." Conner whines.

"I know, but can we please not make a big deal out of it, ok." She begs.

Conner turns back around and walks back over to the girls. Amber picks up Tracy's glasses and gives them back to her. Grant's friends stop talking with Mr. Jones, and they all come over.

"What happened here? Are you all right?" Mr. Jones asks.

"Nothing, sir, I'm fine," Tracy says.

Mr. Jones can tell that something is wrong.

"I'll ask again, what happened?" He demands.

Tracy stands in silence, but Conner stands up for his new friend.

"Grant purposely kicked the ball hard from midfield so it would hit Tracy in the face," Conner explains.

"Conner, what are you doing?" Tracy whispers to him.

"I'm standing up for my new friend." He whispers back.

"Grant, is this true?" Mr. Jones asks the school bully.

"No way, Mr. Jones, Conner's lying," Grant says confidently.

Mr. Jones looks over at Tracy and sees a small cut on her face near her left eye.

"Tracy, you have a small cut on your face near your left eye." Mr. Jones says.

She touches her face near her left eye and wipes away a tiny amount of blood. Mr. Jones tells Tracy she should see the nurse. She knew full well that there is no way she was going to argue with the gym teacher.

"Yes, sir," Tracy says.

"I'll lead the way," Conner offers.

"Conner, it's ok, you don't have to. I think I can find it on my own." Tracy says.

"Conner will go with you." Mr. Jones orders.

They leave the soccer field and head to the nurse's office. They enter the room. The nurse, Polly, walks up to them.

"Hello, Conner, who's your friend?" Polly asks.

"This is Tracy," He answers.

"You're the new student, right?" Polly asks.

"Yup," Tracy answers.

"So I see that you have met Grant." She says flatly

The nurse goes to work and cleans the cut on her face.

"Well, you're all set," she says with a smile.

As soon as they leave the room, Tracy and Conner hear the bell ring again.

"Sorry, Conner, it looks like you missed the game because of me." Tracy apologize.

"I have soccer practice after school," Conner says. "We should head to the cafeteria before the room gets too packed; otherwise, we'll get stuck sitting at the table next to the trash cans,"

Tracy nods. They walk there as fast as they can. Conner and Tracy find a table close to the window and sit down.

"Conner, thanks again for what you did back there in Gym class," Tracy says.

"No prob that's what friends are for, right." He says, smiling.

Kira and the others walk into the room. He waves over to them. They walk over to them and sit-down.

"Tracy, it looks like you met Grant," Ethan says.

"Yeah, he is such a nice kid," Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

"No, he's not," Ethan says in a shocked tone.

"Ethan, she was being sarcastic," Trent says.

"I knew that. Hey Tracy, you still have that rock. Don't you?" Ethan asks.

"Yup," She answers.

"Tracy, I have to tell you something about that rock," he says, stammering through his statement.

"Ethan, I don't think that this is the best place," Kira says.

"You're right, Kira," he says.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tracy whines.

Ethan and the others sit in silence, exchanging looks of doubt.

"Oh, it's nothing, Tracy, really," Ethan says.

"Okay, whatever you say, Ethan," Tracy says.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rings, and they head to their next class. Tracy walks into Mr. Johnson's PreCalculus Class.

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Tracy. I would like you all the make her feel welcome here at Reefside." He tells the class.

The whole class says hi.

"Why don't you take your seat next to Mike, and we can get started." he offers.

'Oh, great, Mike here again. Either he does like me, or our schedules match up a little too well.' Tracy thinks

Tracy walks over to her desk and sits down.

"Hello again, beautiful," Mike says.

"Hey," She says.

Mr. Johnson starts to write the lesson on the board in a nine-point font. She takes out her notebook and does her best to take notes. Ten minutes in, she gives up and starts to draw another picture of her old school.

"And that is the law of sines. Any questions?" Mr. Johnson asks, finishing writing the last few things on the board, then turns back around to face the class. No one raises their hand.

"Good. I would like for everyone to do problems 1-20 in your book on page 150 for homework tonight," he says, smiling.

The bell rings five minutes later. Tracy drops her calculator as she rushes out of the room and heads to her locker. She opens it and put things away and noticed that she doesn't have her calculator.

'Great, I must have dropped it when I left class. Man, way to go me.' Tracy thinks.

"Hey, Tracy," Conner calls.

Tracy closes her locker and slams her right index finger in the door- again. She slides it out from the door and turns around.

"Man Conner, could you give me a warning next time huh," Tracy says, trying not to get mad at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Conner apologizes.

"No worries, I'm good," She says, accepting his apology.

She looks over his shoulder and sees Mike walk up.

"Hey Conner," Mike says.

"Oh hey, Mike," he says.

"Tracy, I think you forgot something," Mike says, looking over at Tracy.

He hands Tracy her calculator. As their hands come in contact with the other, she notices how their fingers lined up perfectly, and they hold hands for a few seconds accidentally.

"Uh Tracy, you can let go now," Mike says, blushing.

Tracy takes her hand away quickly, and she feels her cheeks start to get warm as they begin to turn a light shade of pink.

"Sorry and thanks." She says.

"Don't worry about it, and you're welcome," Mike says, as he leaves to head back to his locker.

He leans in close to her.

"I hope that we could become more than just good friends." He whispers into her ear.

The calculator falls out of Tracy's hand and hits the floor. Mike turns around and goes to his locker. She stands in silence with a goofy smile on her face and watches him walk away.

"So, Tracy, what did he say?" Kira asks.

"Kira, give up. We've lost her. She is on the love bug express." Ethan says jokingly.

Conner opens up his water bottle and splashes the cold water on her face.

"Conner, what did you do that for?" Tracy asks/yells at him.

"Sorry, but welcome back to earth," Conner says.

"Tracy, you like Mike, don't you?" Kira asks.

"No way, Kira, you're talking crazy," Tracy says.

She starts listing all his good qualities, and the goofy smile comes back on her face. Conner starts to toss cold water on her face again. Then Dr. Oliver walks up.

"Hey Ethan, what's going on?" He asks.

Ethan is going to answer, but Conner beats him to the punch.

"Nothing much, Dr. O, except Tracy is just crushing on Mike," Conner says happily.

Tracy slap Conner in the gut, "Conner, will you shut up."

Then the bell rings again.

"Oh, would you look at that? We'll be late for our next class if we don't get going now." Tracy says, sighing with relief.

Tracy walks into Miss Drew's English Class. She introduces Tracy to the class, and she sees that Mike is in this class too. He has it played out that the only empty desk is next to him.

'Okay, maybe he does have a thing for me.' Tracy thinks.

She sits down at her desk.

"Ok, class, we are going to start reading Romeo and Juliet today," Miss Drew announces.

The class gowns.

'Again? I already read this in my sophomore English class at my old school.' Tracy thinks.

She starts to hand out the books, and it so happens that they don't have enough copies for everyone, so Mike and Tracy have to share one. Tracy moves her desk closer so she can read it. They start to read the first few pages, and every time they turn the page, their fingers touch, making Tracy blush. She takes her hand away and let him flip over the page.

"Ok, class, we will read up to Act 2 today." Miss Drew says.

The class continues to read aloud, and fifteen minutes later, they read up to where she wants to get to by the end of the class period.

"All right, class, you may turn the books back in now."Miss Drew says with a smile.

Then she collects the books. Tracy moves her desk back to its proper place.

"All right, class, have a nice day," she says as the last bell rings.

Tracy slowly gets out of her desk to make sure that she didn't forget anything. She walks to the front of the room and reaches into her pocket to make sure that the rock is still there, and lets out a sigh of relief as she feels the rock's texture in her hand. She slowly takes her hand back out of her pocket. Then she leaves the room and goes to her locker.


	3. I'm a Power Ranger

Tracy opens her locker and takes out her book bag. She looks around, checking to see if Grant is in the area.

 _'Thank goodness Grant is nowhere in sight. Let's hope it stays that way until I get back to the[bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus).' _Tracy thinks.

She closes her locker slowly to make sure that she didn't slam her finger in it for the third time. She turns around and sees Kira and the gang walk up.

"Hey, Tracy, has Mike asked you out yet?" Kira asks.

"Whoa, slow down there, Kira. What makes you think that he is going to ask me out?" Tracy asks.

"Come on, Tracy, can't you tell that he is crushing on you," Kira argues.

"Well yeah, but how can you be so sure that he is going to ask me out," Tracy says.

"Trust me. Mike is going to ask you out," Kira says.

"How do you know that?" Tracy asks.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Here comes Prince Charming." Kira replies as she sees him back walk behind her.

"Come on, Kira quit kidding around," Tracy says.

"I'm not," Kira says.

A few seconds later, Tracy sees Mike standing right behind her from the corner of her eye. She turns around to face him.

"Hey," Mike says.

"Hey," Tracy says.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike says a little more confidently.

"If you are wondering who stole the cookies from the cookie jar, it wasn't me," she answers.

After she finished, she is blushing with embarrassment.

 _'Oh great, I can't believe I just said that. Now Mike must think that I am an idiot.'_ Tracy thinks.

"Hey, Conner was right. You are funny. I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around town after [school](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=school) tomorrow." Mike says.

Tracy tries to give a response, but nothing comes out. So Kira answered for her.

"She'd love to Mike," Kira says.

"Great, I'll see you then," Mike says.

Then he turns around to catch the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus). He walks backward then turns around to face Tracy again.

"I think I forgot something," Mike says.

"What's that?" Tracy asks.

"This," Mike says.

He leans in close and kisses her on the cheek. Conner lets out a loud catcall, and Kira slaps him in the gut. Mike backs away and sees Tracy blushing like an idiot.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Mike asks.

"Yeah," Tracy says.

"Good see you later, beautiful," he says.

"Yeah, see you later," Tracy says as she tries to stop blushing.

He turns back around and leaves for the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus) again. Tracy stands in front of her locker like a [deer](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=deer) caught in the headlights. Conner pulls out his trusty [water](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=water) bottle, opens it, and tosses the cold [water](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=water) on my face. She finally stops blushing.

"Hey, Conner, would you stop doing that? You're just wasting [water](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=water), you know," Tracy yells.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to bring you back to earth," Conner says.

"Okay, Kira, you were right. I can't believe that I blew it." Tracy says.

She turns around to bang her head on her locker. Kira stops the young girl by grabbing Tracy by her shoulders and turns her back around.

"You didn't blow it," Kira says.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't even talk to Mike, and when I did, I said something stupid." Tracy reminds her.

"I think it was cute when you acted all stupid," Kira says.

"Thanks for those words of encouragement, Kira. I need to catch the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus)." Tracy tells her.

She leaves the group. Tracy is two feet away from getting on the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus). She feels someone grab her by the wrist and slam her against the wall.

"You remember me, I trust," Grant says slyly.

"Well, I try not to," Tracy says sarcastically.

"You haven't met my friends yet, have you?" Grant asks.

"No, I haven't had the honor," she says in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well, say hello to Peter and Jeremy," Grant says as he makes a gesture towards his two friends.

"I guess that all they are here just to make you look stronger, right?" Tracy says.

"Why you," Grant snaps.

Grant rips Tracy's glasses off her face and drops them to the ground. Then he makes a fist with his right hand.

"Grant, are you going to hit a girl? My dad told me if I ever hit a girl, he would ground me for life." Jeremy says.

"Would you be quiet, Jeremy, and just watch out for teachers, ok." Grant snaps.

~Welcome To Reefside ~

They do as Grant tells them to do, and the next thing Tracy sees is Grant's fist coming towards her face. She closes her eyes to protect them from what is about to happen. But, hears the sound of his fist hitting someone's hand and open her eyes. She sees Dr. Oliver standing in front of her.

"Dr. Oliver, I was just saying hi to the new girl," Grant says innocently.

"Nice try, Grant. Do I have to call your parents again?" Dr. Oliver tells him.

"NO! Dr. Oliver, don't call my folks, please." Grant whines.

"If you promise to leave her alone, I won't call your parents." Dr. Oliver offers.

"You got it, Dr. Oliver," Grant says.

Grant and his friends run away. Dr. Oliver turns around. Tracy picks up her glasses and put them back on.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Dr. Oliver asks.

"Yeah, thanks, Dr. Oliver." Tracy answers.

Tracy notices that the rock in her pocket is still glowing. She reaches inside and takes it out. Then Kira and the others run up to them.

"Dr. Oliver, we have something to tell you," Kira yells as she runs up.

"Let me guess, Tracy found the dino gem that we've been looking for." Dr. Oliver says.

"A Dino what now?" Tracy asks in shock.

Then _Temporary Home_ starts playing through Tracy's phone. She reaches into her purse and takes it out to [check](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=check) the message.

"Oh great," Tracy sighs.

"Is it good news or bad news?" Ethan asks.

"If you consider having your dad text you to say that he and my mom are working late, so I have to find somewhere else to spend the night. I would have to call it bad news." Tracy says, being very sarcastic.

"You can stay at my place tonight." Dr. Oliver offers.

"No, Dr. Oliver, it's ok. I don't want to trouble you." Tracy says modestly.

"It's no trouble at all." Dr. Oliver says with a reassuring [smile](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=smile).

Kira pulls him aside to talk to him in private.

"You are going to tell her about the whole power ranger thing and the powers that she will get from the gem, aren't you, Dr. O?" Kira asks.

"Don't worry Kira, I will," Dr. Oliver answers.

They head back to the group, and everyone is talking about their after-[school](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=school) activities. A few minutes later, we go their separate ways. Tracy and Dr. Oliver walk up to his [jeep](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=jeep). Dr. Oliver gets into the driver's seat. Tracy is about to climb into the passenger seat. She sees Mike running up out of the corner of her eye. Mike arrives a few seconds later; he is out of [breath](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=breath).

"Hey, Mike," Tracy says.

"Hi Tracy," Mike says, still trying to catch his [breath](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=breath).

He waits for a few seconds so his breathing could return to normal before he spoke.

"I made a copy of the notes from Pre-Calc for you. I mean, you don't have to take them if you want to," he offers.

"Thanks, Mike, it will make doing tonight's homework a little easier," Tracy says.

"No prob," he says.

Mike hands her the folder with the notes inside. Tracy takes off her book bag to put them away. She unzips my bag too far, and all the contents spill out onto the ground.

"Man, I'm such a klutz," Tracy blurts.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. This kind of thing could happen to anyone," Mike says sweetly.

Mike helps her pick everything up off the ground. As they are cleaning up, Mike accidentally knocks Tracy's glasses off her face, but she didn't notice. Tracy zips up her bag. She sets it on the floor in front of the passenger seat.

"I think that these are yours," Mike says sweetly.

He hands Tracy her glasses. Their eyes meet for the second time.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?" Mike says in a flirty tone.

"Yes, on the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus) this morning like ten times." Tracy reminds him.

"Right, I knew that," he says.

Tracy giggles a little, and a [smile](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=smile) appears on her face.

"Did you know that your eyes shine like stars when you laugh," he says in a flirty tone.

"No, but now I do," Tracy says.

"Guys, I hate to break up this conversation, but Mike, if you don't leave soon, you are going to miss the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus)." Dr. Oliver says politely.

Mike looks down at his watch and thanks to him. He leans in again and gives her another quick peck on the cheek, and rushes to catch the [bus](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=bus). Tracy feels her legs turn to jelly, and her body starts to fall backward. She uses the [jeep](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=jeep) door to keep herself from landing on the ground.

"Hey Tracy, are you ok, Tracy!" Dr. Oliver calls.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Tracy says, turning back around.

Tracy opens the [car](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=car) door and gets inside. They stop at Tracy's [house](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=house) so she can get a change of clothes for [school](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=school) tomorrow. She climbs back inside and buckles up, and he puts the [Jeep](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=Jeep) in the drive. Ten minutes later, they pull into the driveway. After Dr. Oliver turns off the engine and he looks over at Tracy. He sees her fast asleep in the passenger seat. He shakes her gently. Tracy slowly opens her eyes and yawns.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Oliver." Tracy apologizes.

"No prob I was just wondering when you were going to fall asleep considering that you looked tired since this morning," he says in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, I've been fighting jet lag all morning, and on top of that, I only slept two hours last night," She tells him.

They head into the [house](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=house). He shows her to the guest room, and she opens the door. Tracy sets her things near the desk by the window and looks around.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"It's nice. I can't compare it to my new room until I get a chance to0unpack. It's the same size as my old room in Michigan," she answers.

He decides to give her a chance to settle in, so he turns around to leaves the room. Tracy chooses not to start her homework and walks over to the bed. She lays down on it, and it's soft as a cloud. The quietness of the [forest](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=forest) is all she needs to help her fall back to sleep again. About ten minutes later, Dr. Oliver decides to [check](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=check) on how Tracy is doing. He slowly walks up the stairs to the guest room.

"Hey Tracy, you doing ok?" he asks, as he knocks on the door.

He doesn't get a response, so he opens the door quietly. He sees Tracy fast asleep on the bed.

 _'I should have guessed that_.' Dr. Oliver thinks.

He walks over to the bed and gently slides Tracy's glasses offer face. He sets the glasses on the end table and tiptoes out of the room so she can sleep. Two hours later, Tracy walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tracy, how did you sleep?" He asks.

"Ok. So, how long was I out away?" She asks.

"About two hours," He answers.

"You could have woken me up if you had something else planned," She says.

"Considering that you were completely comatose, I doubt that the [school](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=school) marching [band](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=band) would have woken you up." He jokes.

Tracy lets out a fake laugh.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," he says, changing the tone of his voice.

"What is it, Dr. Oliver?" Tracy asks, confused.

He rolls up his sleeve, and Tracy sees a bracelet with a rock on it like the one she found. But this one is black.

"What does this have to do with me, Dr. Oliver?" she asks, even more confused.

Then his bracelet turns into his morpher. Tracy grabs hold of the table in shock.

"Wait, that looks like a morpher. So, you want me to become a - I mean you want me to join the power rangers," Tracy stammers.

Dr. Oliver gets up from his chair, walks over to her, and places his hand on Tracy's shoulder. He can tell that she is still in shock about what is going on.

"Tracy, you okay?" Dr. Oliver asks again.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Tracy says.

"I know that this isn't what you were expecting to happen when you moved out here," he says calmly.

"You can say that again. But, do you need another ranger?" Tracy asks.

"We could always use the help fighting against Mesogog," he says.

"I'm guessing that Mesogog is the freak who is trying to take over the world," she says.

"He wants to return the Earth to the age of the dinosaurs. I hate to tell you this, but the thing with dino gems is that you can't choose them they choose you," he explains.

"Well, can't it UN choose me? I thought to become a Ranger. It would help if you had superpowers," she says.

"You will soon enough," he says.

"Come, Dr. Oliver," Tracy says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious," he says in a very believable tone.

"Well, even if the gem did give me superpowers, I don't feel any different, and I can't be a Power Ranger. I don't have what it takes," she says, trying not to get extremely upset.

Tracy takes the gem out of her pocket and slams it on the table. As her hand hits the table, the force causes it to split in half.

"Ok, how did I do that?" she asks in surprise.

"Looks like the gem's power is starting to bond with you, and the gem wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power," he says.

"Well, that's good to know. I got stuck with super-strength," she complains.

"Super strength isn't all that bad," he compliments.

"Ok, Dr. Oliver, whatever you say but to become a Ranger, I need a morpher too, right?" she says.

"You will soon enough. Come on. There is someone I would like you to meet," Dr. Oliver says.

He picks Tracy's gem up off the floor. They walk out of the kitchen and head to the main entrance. Tracy sees a mini T-rex Skeleton sitting on a counter in the room next to the entrance. He walks over to it and touches the jaw. A trap door opens in front of her.

"Dr. Oliver, are you a [science](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=science) [teacher](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=teacher) or Batman?" Tracy jokes

He chuckles and asks her to follow him. They walked down a flight of stairs and reached the bottom. Tracy looks around, and she can't believe what she saw.

"Dr. Oliver, what is this place?" she asks.

"It's the command center," he answers.

"So, who did you want to meet?" she says.

Tracy turns around and sees a woman with a friendly [smile](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=smile) on her face. She has a box in her left hand.

"Tracy, this is Hayley," Dr. Oliver says, introducing me to her.

"Hi Hayley, it's nice to meet you," Tracy says, shaking her right hand.

"The feeling is mutual," Hayley says, accepting my handshake.

"So what's in the box?" she asks.

"Why don't you open it and see," Hayley answers as she gives Tracy the box.

Tracy opens the box and sees her morpher. She didn't recognize the dinosaur.

"One question, what is this dinosaur?" Tracy asks.

"It's a Gigantosaurus." Dr. Oliver answers.

"Doesn't it have some special password?" Tracy answers.

"Yes, all you need to say is "Dino Thunder Power up." But first, can I see it for a second and your dino gem too?" Dr. Oliver explains.

Tracy hands the morpher and her gem to Dr. Oliver. He places it over the morpher, and it seems to disappear into the morpher. Then he gives it back to her, and she puts the morpher on her right wrist.

"Ok, well, here goes nothing. Dino Thunder Power up," Tracy yells.

Tracy does a backflip, and a few seconds later, she stands in front of Hayley and Dr. Oliver in a pink ranger [suit](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=suit).

"How do you feel?" Hayley asks.

"I can't explain it," she answers.

"It just takes a little getting used to, trust me." Dr. Oliver says.

"Okay, Dr. Oliver, whatever you say. How do I go back to normal?" she asks.

"Just say "power down," he answers.

"Power down," Tracy says, crossing her arms.

After Tracy says that and changes back to her old self, she takes off the morpher and gives it back to Dr. Oliver.

"Maybe you should try to find another pink ranger. I'll only mess things up." Tracy says.

"How do you know that you haven't even gone out on the battlefield yet?" he asks.

"Trust me. I'm no hero. All the monsters would say I'm weak, small, and would make a great punching bag," she says.

"Come on. Don't you think that you are overreacting just a bit because that is not what I see," Dr. Oliver says.

"Really, what do you see, Dr. Oliver?" Tracy asks.

"I see a strong-willed and courageous young woman who just wants to prove to the world that they shouldn't [judge](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=judge) people by how they look on the outside because a person's true power comes from who they are on the inside," he answers.

Tracy's eyes start to fill with tears, so she takes off her glasses.

"Tracy, why are you crying?" Hayley asks.

"No one has ever picked that up about me after meeting me for the first time. My whole life, people have always judged me by my how I looked on the outside. They never took the time to get to know me. Dr. Oliver, did you mean what you said?" Tracy answers, all choked up.

"Yes, I did," he says proudly.

Dr. Oliver walks over to her and uses his hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. Tracy puts her glasses back on.

"I would love to stay longer, but I need to open the cybercafé," Hayley says, breaking up the touching scene.

"Cybercafé, what's that?" Tracy asks.

"It's a [coffee](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=coffee) shop and a teen hangout spot here in Reefside," Hayley explains.

"Sounds cool," Tracy says.

"Do you want to [check](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=check) it out?" she asks.

Tracy nods with much excitement.

"Cool, I'll see you soon," she says.

Dr. Oliver and Tracy wave goodbye as she walks back up the stairs. Before they head back upstairs, Dr. Oliver puts Tracy's morpher into a case, and it changed into a bracelet like the one he wore.

"Why don't you hold on to this for a while?" Dr. Oliver asks.

"Ok, Dr. Oliver, I will. I guess this means I'm officially a power ranger now." Tracy says.

"Yes. Yes, it does. So, welcome to the team." Dr. Oliver says with a [smile](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=smile).


	4. Enter the Giganotosaurus

Dr. Oliver pulls up to the café. Tracy undoes her seatbelt and jumps out of the jeep to see the gang walking up.

"Hey guys," Tracy says.

"You heard about this place from Hayley, right?" Ethan asks.

"Yup," she answers.

They walk inside and enter the main room. Tracy does a 360-degree turn to get a good look at the place. Then Hayley walks up.

"Hello again, Tracy, so what do you think?" Hayley asks.

"It's nice," Tracy answers.

"Hayley, you have to hear Tracy sing. She has an amazing voice." Kira brags.

"Kira, would you stop making a big deal of my ability to sing. I'm not as good as you are." Tracy says.

"Nice try, but I knew that you would say that," Kira says.

"Well, I guess I could sing one song, I mean just for fun," Tracy says.

"Great. So what are you going to sing?" Hayley asks.

"'It's a surprise, but the only problem is the song is on my IPod," Tracy answers.

"No problem. I could plug it into a laptop. Then the song will play through the speaker in the café." Hayley explains.

Tracy gives her IPod and the connecting cable to Hayley. She plugs it into a laptop. Tracy goes over to her to pick a song. She chooses a random song, hits play, walks over to the stage, and climbs on it. Then "Good Girl" starts to look over at Kira, and mouths "knock em dead." Tracy smiles at her and begins to sing with the same amount of confidence she sang in class earlier today. When the song ends, Tracy hears the roar of applause and loud whistles. She jumps down from the stage and walks over to her friends.

"Kira was right," Ethan says.

"Yeah, Tracy, was amazing," Conner says.

"Imagine how it would sound if the two of them would sing together," Trent says.

"Yeah, that would be one great show," Ethan adds.

"I can picture the poster "Tonight at Hayley's Cyberspace one night only the incredible signing duo of Kira Ford and Tracy Burlew." Trent continues.

"Hey guys, I appreciate what you are saying, but you make it sound like I have already agreed to do it," Tracy says after she lets out a loud whistle to silence everyone.

Kira walks over and puts her hand on Tracy's shoulder. She looks over at her.

"Hey Tracy, what if I make you a deal," Kira says.

"I'm listening," Tracy says.

"What if we do just one rehearsal to see how we sound, and if you still don't want to do the show, it's ok." she offers.

"Well, that sounds good to me," Tracy says.

"Great, I'll tell the band," she says.

"Wait, you have a band ?" Tracy asks in shock.

"Yes, and we could cover some of the songs that you like," she says.

"Cool, I'll give you a song list at rehearsal tomorrow," Tracy says.

Kira nods. The gang leaves. Dr. Oliver, Hayley, and Tracy are standing in the room.

~Welcome To Reefside~

At Mesogog's Island Fortress, Mesogog is talking with his henchman.

"Have you fools found my gem yet?" Mesogog asks.

"Yes, my lord, but I'm afraid a teenage girl found it," Elsa answers.

"Those blasted teenagers," Mesogog growls.

"I have finished the zord you asked for, my lord," Zeltrax says.

"Good, I'm sure that Dr. Oliver has taught the girl who found my gem how to become a Power Ranger, so let's make her feel welcome," Mesogog says.

"Yes, my lord." the two henchmen answer in unison.

Back in the city, Kira and the gang are walking around when the sky turns black.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," Ethan says.

Then the Gigantosaurus zord appears and starts to destroy the city.

"Looks like Mesogog made a new toy for us." Ethan jokes.

"No time for jokes, Ethan. Come on, guys; we have to stop that thing. You guys ready?" Conner says as his bracelet turns into his morpher.

"Ready!" the others say as their bracelets do the same thing.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan yell.

"White Ranger Dino power!" Trent yells.

"Hello Rangers," Elsa says.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" Conner asks.

"I'm just doing my job, red ranger Tyrnodrones attack!" Elsa answers.

The Tyrnodrones rush in towards the Rangers.

"Man, these things are tougher than the last time we battled them," Conner says.

Ethan calls for backup as he talks into his morpher.

"Hey, Dr. O, we could use some dino help out here. Mesogog created a new zord, and it is destroying the city." Ethan says.

"Got it, Ethan, we're on our way," Dr. Oliver says.

Dr. Oliver looks over at Tracy and sees a look of pure panic on her face.

"Tracy, I know you're scared, but you are the only person who can tame that zord. I know you can do this," he says.

"I'll go back to the lab to see what I can find out about our new friend," Hayley says.

"Thanks, Hayley," Dr. Oliver says.

Hayley locks up while Tracy and Dr. Oliver go off to help the others. They walk in and see the new zord.

"Okay, Dr. Oliver, you sure that I can tame that thing? It's huge." Tracy says.

"Yes, you can. Your morpher will convey your thoughts to it," Dr. Oliver explains.

Tracy speaks into her morpher and tries to tame the zord, but nothing happens.

" Dr. Oliver, it's not working. Now, what?" Tracy says.

"Just keep trying," he says.

Tracy tries again, but this time, when she speaks into her morpher to tame it, she feels a rush of electricity flow through it. She screams out in pain.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Dr. Oliver asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, but why isn't this working?" Tracy asks.

"Because pink Ranger, we programmed this zord so you can't turn it over to the good side," Elsa says.

Tracy hears her morpher chirp.

"Hayley," Tracy says.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hayley says.

"What do you mean?" Tracy asks.

"All you need is to try a different wavelength," She explains.

"Hayley, you don't mean?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, Tracy, you have to sing to break the sectary mechanism," she replies.

"No way. I'm not going to sing to some hunk of metal. I don't need a zord, do I?" Tracy complains.

"I guess your Rangers friends will just have to destroy it to save the city, won't they?" Elsa says.

The Rangers form the Megazord to stop the rogue zord from destroying the city.

"Tracy, you have to sing. It's the only way." Hayley reminds her.

"I can't do it. Isn't there some other way to tame that thing?" Tracy begs.

She wishes that there was another way. She looks up and sees the Gigantosaurus zord knocking the thudersaurs to the ground. It stomps its foot down on Tracy's new friends.

"Guys, are you ok?" Tracy asks.

"Don't worry, Tracy. We're okay, but the thudersaurs can't take much more of this." Conner explains.

Tracy knows what she has to do to save her new friends and the city.

"Well, here goes nothing," she says.

She starts to sing the first song that pops into her head, The Climb. Tracy looks up and sees that the zord is beginning to calm down.

"Tracy, it's working - keep going," Conner encourages.

She continues to sing.

"That little brat is about to tame that zord. Tdrones attack," Elsa yells.

The t-drones come after her. Dr. Oliver stops them before they get too close.

"Tracy, I can handle the tyrnodrones. You keep doing what you're doing," he says.

She nods and continues to sing. When Tracy finishes, the Zord turns from gray to pink, and everything starts spinning around her.

"Wow, I did it, I..." she says weakly.

She drops to her knees and does her best to shake off the dizziness.

"I think I should get my master's gem back now," Elsa says.

She runs over to Tracy and grabs her by the wrist.

"Sorry, girly, but pink was so last season," Elsa says, smiling an evil.

"Well, whoever you are, I'll never give you the gem back," Tracy says, still trying to shake off the dizziness.

"I guess I should introduce myself. The name is Elsa," she says.

"Elsa, I think that Mesogog needs to find better help," Tracy says as she slowly starts to regain her vision.

"Why is that, Ranger?" she asks.

"You are not a very good henchman considering you lost the gem in the first place," Tracy says.

Elsa draws out her sword.

"You are not in any position to be making jokes, pink ranger. Now give me the gem," she commands.

"First of all, that wasn't a joke; it was an opinion. Second I'll never give it to you." Tracy snaps.

"Suit yourself, pink ranger. I'll have to destroy you." Elsa says.

Elsa throws Tracy against the wall hard. The pink ranger lands on the ground, demorphed. Elsa takes out her sword and swings it down at her.

_I guess this is my first and last battle as a power ranger._ Tracy thought.

Then everything goes black, but Tracy can hear everything that is going on around her.

"I don't think so, Elsa," Dr. Oliver protests.

He uses his Bracho Staff to block her sword. Then he does a down kick to push her back.

"This isn't over, Black Ranger. Your new friend may have tamed the zord. She'll never be able to control the power that the zord has within." Elsa yells as she escapes through an Invisi-Portal.

Dr. Oliver demorphs and turns around to see Tracy lying on the ground. 

"Tracy, are you ok?" he asks as he tries to wake her up.

Tracy slowly wakes up. She tries to get back to her feet. She feels her body shake like a leaf every time she moves a muscle. Dr. Oliver helps Tracy back to her feet. She takes one step, and her body gives out right then and there. Dr. Oliver catches her in his arms before she hits the ground.

"Thanks, Dr. Oliver. I guess I'm not a good ranger after all." She says sadly.

"You were amazing," he says.

"Yeah, Dr. O is right. You did a great job," Conner says as he and the others sprint up in their civilian forms.

"Thanks, guys," Tracy says.

"You've proven something today," Ethan says.

"What's that, Ethan?" she asks.

"That has the power to tame a 20 story mechanical dino and save the city - all at the same time," he answers.

"Hey, Ethan, leave the jokes to the professional. I hope that I will never have to do that ever again." Tracy says as she drifts off to sleep.

"Tracy!" Kira shouts.

"Don't worry, Kira, she's just exhausted. Come on, let's take her back to the lab." Dr. Oliver says.

Conner takes Tracy out of Dr. Oliver's arms and puts her on his back, and they head for the lab. Hayley sets up a cot in the far corner of the lab for Tracy. Dr. Oliver and the team enter. Dr. Oliver walks over to it, and Hayley follows them. She takes Tracy off his back and lays her down gently. Dr. Oliver slides Tracy's glasses off her face and puts them in his pocket. They walk back to the middle of the room.

"Hayley, how did you know that if Tracy sang, the zord would calm down?" Conner asks.

"I didn't," Hayley answers.

The whole team gasps in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Ethan asks.

"I'm not Ethan. I noticed that the usual method wasn't working when I was looking at the schematics of the zord. The shock that Tracy felt the second time she tried to tame the zord would have kept getting stronger and stronger each time." She explains.

"If Tracy continued to tame the zord using telepathy, she could be in worse shape than she is now," Ethan says very concernedly.

"Yes," she says.

"Why did you tell her to sing?" Dr. Oliver asks.

"That was the only thing I could think of at the time," she says, telling him the truth.

"OK, well, it's getting late. I think we could all use some shut-eye," Dr. Oliver says.

Everyone says their goodbyes and walk up the stairs. Dr. Oliver walks back over to the cot, picks up Tracy, and carries her to the guest room. He sets her down on the bed, drapes the blanket at the end of the bed over her. Then he walks to the desk, takes Tracy's glasses out of his pocket, sets them on it, and leaves the room to get some rest himself.


	5. Early Birthday gift

Tracy and Kira are doing a run-through for the concert tomorrow.

"Tracy, you excited?" Kira asks.

"More like nervous," Tracy answers.

"Remember, I'm going to be there on stage with you." she reminds her.

"Right, you may have to repeat that to prevent me from throwing up tomorrow," Tracy says.

The band starts to play "Good Girl." The song ends. Kira told them to head back home to rest up for the concert tomorrow.

"Hey Tracy, that was great." She compliments.

"Thanks, Kira. I hope it will sound that good at the concert." Tracy says.

"Don't sell yourself short, ok? The concert will be amazing." Kira says as they hop off the stage.

"Hey, Kira, how long has Mike been here?" Tracy asks, seeing Mike walk over with a smoothie in his hand.

"Not too long, I think Hayley let him in when we were practicing. Good luck." She says slyly.

"Wait, where are you going? You can't…" Tracy stammers as Kira walks over to Hayley.

"Kira, what are you planning?" Hayley asks.

"Just watch and find out." She answers.

"Thanks, so I guess you heard that last song, huh?" Tracy asks.

"I never knew that you sing like an angel," Mike says as he hands the smoothie to her. 

"Thanks," Tracy says as she takes a sip of the smoothie.

"Would you be my date to the homecoming dance next Saturday?" he asks.

"You want to go with me?" Tracy asks as she starts to choke on the smoothie.

"Yes, I do. Why are you so surprised?" Mike asks.

"You are such a sweet guy. I never thought someone like you would ever want to go the dance with someone like me," she answers, setting the smoothie down on the table.

"Why not? You are smart, funny, really talented." he compliments.

"I'm not that smart," she says.

"I forgot modest too," he adds.

She chuckles a little.

"And have an adorable laugh." he continues.

"Are you done complimenting me yet?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, considering I can't think of anything right now." He admits.

"Mike, I wanted to tell you this at school earlier, but I didn't have the courage, but I like you," Tracy blurts; she quickly looks down at her feet, believing she just made a huge mistake.

"You can relax, angel. You didn't make a mistake. I already had a hunch that you a thing for me," Mike says as he puts his right index finger under Tracy's chin.

"When did you come to that conclusion," Tracy asks after Mike lifts her head until their eyes meet.

"On the bus ride to school this morning, I can tell the difference between normal shyness and when a girl has a crush on me," Mike says.

"Yeah, I need to work on not making it so obvious," Tracy sighs.

Mike leans in, and Tracy thought he was going to kiss her on the cheek. She was wrong, noticing that Mike's lips were a few inches away from pressing against hers. Mike quickly backs away when they hear, "You have an incoming call from- mom," coming from Tracy's phone.

"You probably should answer that. It could be important," Mike sighs.

_Mom, why did you have to mess up my first kiss._ Tracy thinks. 

"Hey, mom, what's the scoop?" Tracy asks, placing the phone to her ear.

"Your dad and I have an early birthday present for you." Christi answers.

"Early birthday present?" Tracy says happily.

"Yes, so when are you coming home?" Christi asks.

"We just finished up. I'm heading there now." Tracy says.

"Good. See you soon," Christi says.

Tracy hangs up and puts her phone away.

"Happy early birthday," Mike says.

"Thanks," Tracy says.

"my mom let me borrow her car. I can give you a lift to your ride," Mike says.

"Sure, but be prepared for my parents to embarrass us," Tracy says.

"I can handle it. My parents embarrassed me too when I had another girl from our class come over to work on a project for one of my other classes last year," Mike says.

"To answer your question about homecoming, yes, I'll go with you. I might be skilled at Katate and close to getting my black belt, but I can't dance at all," Tracy says.

"Well, angel, that makes two of us. Don't worry about the slow dance. I'm the one who has to lead," Mike says.

"Angel, wow, I have a pet name already. Boy, you work fast," Tracy says.

"Sorry about that, I should have waited until we at least go out on a date first," Mike says.

"Since you already gave me a pet name, does that mean we're a couple?" Tracy asks.

"I hope it does," Mike says as he gives Tracy a peck on the cheek, "I'll be waiting for you," Mike says, sprinting out of the cafe.

"So Tracy, was I right about Mike?" Kira asks as she and Hayley walk over to her.

Tracy didn't say a thing and only stood staring off into space, trying to determine if what just transpired was a dream or not. She was brought back to reality when the sound of running footsteps enter her ears. Tracy turns to her left to sees her five-year-old twin cousins Eli and Madge as they push open the door then sprint over to her. Tracy catches Madge as she leaps into the air. 

"Eli, don't I can't..." Tracy shouts as Eli springs up, following his sister's lead.

"Slow down there, champ," Dr. Oliver says as he catches Eli.

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver," Tracy says as she places Madge down on the floor.

"How do these kids know you?" Kira asks.

"They are my cousins," Tracy says.

"Sorry, Tracy, I told your cousins to wait in the car," a man says.

"It's okay, Uncle Adelio i know they we excited to visit me once you told them that we'd only be three houses away instead of a plane trip and a few miles drive from the away," Tracy says.

"Yes, sweetheart, but we also told them that they had to wait a few days until you and your parents got settled in first," a woman says.

"HI, aunt Sara, so do you two happen to know what gift my parents bought me?" Tracy says.

"Sorry, your mom made us promise that we wouldn't say," Sara says.

_Maybe I can get Eli and Madge to use their cuteness to help me find out what I'm getting,_ Tracy thinks.

"Tracy, don't even think about getting your cousin to give us their pout to get us to spill. It won't work," Adelio says.

"Come on, Uncle Adelio, that thought didn't even cross my mind," Tracy scoffs.

"Also, sweetheart, we did run into a nice boy, Mike, he did mention giving you a ride home," Sara says.

"yeah, he is one of my new classmates," Tracy says.

"Trixie is he your boyfriend," Madge asks.

"I'm not sure, Madge, but we do like each other - a lot," Tracy says.

"When will I be able to have a boyfriend, daddy?" Madge asks.

"Not until your 17," Adelio says.

"I can't wait that long," Madge whines.

"Don't worry, Madge, your daddy, is kidding. I have to go," Tracy says.

Tracy groans as her twin cousins give her a quick hug before allowing her to leave the room. Tracy walks into the parking lot and smiles as Mike waves to show her where he was parked. She nervously walked over to the vehicle. 

"Did my aunt and uncle say anything strange, did they?" Tracy says.

"No, they just told that they are so proud of you for graduating and about how small you were when you were born," Mike says.

"I wish everyone would stop bringing up that I was born premature," Tracy sighs as she gets into the vehicle.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about your family. Is just happy that you are alive. My parents will probably do the same thing when you meet them," Mike says.

"Do they keep mentioning how small you were when you were born," Tracy asks.

"Yup, if you don't mind me asking, I was born two months early. What about you?" Mike asks.

"I was three months," Tracy says.

"How about we talk more on the drive to your ?" Mike asks.

"Sound good," Tracy asks.

Tracy wasn't sure if it was destiny or fate that brought her and Mike together. She didn't mind since she had someone who understood all the struggles she went through growing up and could relate to how upset she got when people her by her size without giving her a chance to show her skills. Tracy sees a yellow Chevrolet Malibu parked next to Christi's as she and Mike pull into the driveway. Christi is standing next to it. Tracy quickly gets out of Mike's car. She runs over to Christi and hugs her.

"Thank you, mom," Tracy says.

"I take it you like your gift?" Christi says.

"Yes, this is the best birthday present ever," Tracy says.

"I have to say your mom has a good eye for cars," Mile says as he walks up behind Tracy. 

"So, sweetheart, who is this," Christi asks.

"Mom, this is Mike. He is one of my new classmates," Tracy says.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike," Christi says.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Burlew. I should head home to start on my homework," Mike says.

"Bye, thanks for the ride," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, angel," Mike says.

Tracy tries her best not to blush after Mike kisses her on the cheek before walking back to his car.

"So, sweetheart, you have a boyfriend already. Your father won't be happy," Christi says.

"We aren't officially dating, mom. He just asked me to homecoming," Tracy says.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart, so why don't you take it for a spin around the block?" Christi offers.

"Can I?" Tracy asks.

"Sure, go for it," Christi says as she hands the keys to her daughter.

Tracy walks over to her new car. She unlocks the driver's side door and climbs inside after starting it up. The engine purrs like a kitten, and she [rolls](https://image-sherpa.com/s/?q=) down the window. Then buckles up and put it in reverse, slowly back out of the driveway. Tracy lets out one more shriek of joy before driving away.


	6. Conquering Stage fright

Tracy groans as she rolls over to turn off her alarm. She slowly gets out of bed and changes into the outfit she picked out last night. Tracy deiced to step out of her comfort zone a bit because she wasn't fond of wearing a or dresses, but since today is her birthday, Tracy made up her mind to be a little adventurous. She changes into the pink Lace chiffon her aunt Sara bought for her birthday last year. Along with the matching shoes, and she was allowed to wear them according to the 's code. She then puts on her dino gem bracelet and a little makeup before grabbing her book bag, and purse then heads downstairs to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Christi says.

"Thanks, mom," Tracy says.

Christi sets a plate down on the table with Tracy's birthday on it. Tracy smiles as she walks over to the table, hangs her bag on the side before sitting down. 

"Honey, you are allowed to wear that, right?" Christi asks.

"Yes, mom, I checked the code before I picked it out," Tracy says.

After putting her dishes in the sink, Tracy grabs her bookbag and walks outside to her car. After parking in the student lot, Tracy gets out the other rangers walk up to her.

"Hey, Tracy, I like the new wheels," Conner says.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me yesterday," Tracy says.

"Was it an early graduation gift?" Trent asks.

"No, Trent, it was for a different occasion," Tracy says.

"What was it for?" Conner asks.

"I have a better question. Why are you wearing a ?" Ethan asks.

"You will find out after we go inside," Tracy replies.

The group heads inside and see a "Happy Birthday Tracy" written with magnetic letters on her locker. 

"Your parents gave you a for your birthday," Conner says.

"Yup," Tracy says.

"That still doesn't explain the dress," Ethan says.

"I just wanted to be a little adventurous, that's all," Tracy says as she opens up her locker.

"Who decorated your locker?" Trent asks.

As Tracy opens the door, they see a huge pile of confetti falling on to the floor. 

"Wow, I think whoever did it went a tad overboard with the confetti," Tracy chuckles.

"Maybe the note will give us a hint," Ethan says.

Tracy puts her things away. She picks up the envelope and takes out the note, and read it aloud.

In to find your birthday surprise before the first bell chimes, answer this riddle, what had four wheels and yellow?

"What does a have to do with your birthday?" Conner asks.

"Mike and I first met on the ride yesterday," Tracy says.

The group heads to where the buses drop all the students off, and Tracy finds another envelope. The second clue reads as follow,

Good job, I know that clue was too simple for a smart girl like you, here is the second clue, go to the class where letters and numbers combine. Then a small rectangular machine leads to holding hands for a moment.

"Tracy, are you and Mike dating?" Conner asks.

"No, Conner, we aren't, but Mike did ask me to homecoming," Tracy says.

"either way, he is going a tad overboard with the romantic gesture, isn't he?" Ethan asks.

"No, I think it's sweet. I'm amazed he put this together in less than a few hours," Tracy says.

Tracy leads the group to Mr. Johnson's classroom, and she walks inside. Mr. Johnson greets her.

"Well, Miss Burlew, Happy birthday, here is your clue," Mr. Johnson says.

"Thank you, but how did Mike get you in on this, sir," Tracy says.

"Don't tell any of the other students since I don't want them to think I give him special treatment, but Mike is my nephew," Mr. Johnson replies.

"Your secret is safe with me," Tracy says, leaving the room.

Tracy opens the envelope and reads the next clue,

Wow, I told you that you're smarter than you lead everyone to believe, so here is the final clue, it's time to head to where I first discovered your gift for drawing. The gift will be waiting for you.

"You aren't taking an art class," Trent says.

"Come on, let's head to Dr. O's class," Tracy says.

"Why are we going there?" Conner asks.

"It obvious Tracy drew a picture in her notes to prevent herself from dozing off," Ethan says.

The teens walk into the classroom to see a small cake sitting on the counter in the front of the chalkboard.

"Happy Birthday, angel," Mike says as he walks over to the group.

"I liked the scavenger hunt. It was cute. I'm touched that you went to all the effort for me, at my old most of the boys didn't even talk to me," Tracy says.

"Well, that was their loss, please open your gift," Mike says, handing Tracy a small box.

Tracy opens it and tries not to cry seeing the necklace. It has a blue sapphire charm surround by clear fake diamonds. 

'Wow, Mike, this is beautiful," Tracy says as she removed it from the box.

"It's not a pretty as you," Mike says as Tracy hands it to him, and he puts the necklace around Tracy's neck.

"So, does this officially mean that you two are a couple?" Conner asks.

"Yes, since a classmate giving another a necklace like this does seem a bit odd," Tracy answers.

"We should eat the cake before everyone else arrives," Conner suggests.

"You can, I'm still full from breakfast," Tracy says.

Tracy didn't think that she'd get special treatment for her birthday since it didn't happen at her old school. Miss May allowed her to pick out the songs the class would sing. The class was happy since most of them were huge Disney fans. It lifts their moods, spending the entire class period singing songs from Beauty and Beast, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Sleeping Beauty, and 101 Dalmations. In gym class, Tracy got to pick which game the class can play. She tried her best not to get annoyed since she didn't like all the attention once she got to Mr. Jonhson's class. She saw a happy birthday picture draw on the board. Mike was confused when Tracy grabs his wrist and pulls him into the hallway.

"Mike, I know you wanted to make me feel special since it's my birthday, but you didn't have to announce it to the entire school." Tracy snaps.

"I'm sorry, angel, but why are you so upset. Most kids would love all this attention," Mike says.

"I know you're still getting to know me, but I don't like being the center of attention, so if you planed something for Miss Drew's English class. I'm considering skipping class," Tracy says.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, so I'll tell Miss Drew not to have us do free time for class," Mike says.

"Well, that's okay, but if you had Miss Drew keep a box full of decorations to put on my desk, my threat still stands," Tracy says. 

Mike nods, and they walk back into the room holding hands.

"I knew it, Mike and Tracy are dating," a student says.

"That is amazing. I wonder if Cassidy knows about this?" another student asks.

"Alright, class, that enough, two students dating isn't breaking news, let's get to work on today's lesson," Mr.Johnson says as the bell rings.

Tracy never thought she'd be so happy to hear the final bell ring. Even though the shoes were cute and matched the dress perfectly, her feet were killing her as she walked to her locker. after gathering her things, she let out a soft moan dreading the walk to her car.

"Hey, angel, you okay?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, these shoes are as comfortable as the ad said they were, that's all," Tracy says.

"I could carry you to your car," Mike offers.

"No thanks, I can handle it," Tracy says.

A few hours later, Kira and Tracy are standing next to the stage. Tracy is wearing a pair of distressed jeans, a graphic tee, the necklace Mike gave her, and a pair of converse. She is shaking and trying her best not to throw up as she and Kira watch the crowd file into the room.

"You ready to rock?" Kira asks.

"I think so," Tracy answers nervously.

"Remember, you are not alone up there. Try to relax and have fun." She says.

"I will. Thanks, Kira" Tracy says.

Tracy turns around, and the rest of the gang gives her a thumbs up. Hayley walks up to the microphone.

"Here they are, Tracy Burlew and Kira Ford," Hayley announces.

The sound of loud applause fills the room as they walk onto the stage. The band starts to play "Brand New Day" by Demi Lovato. Tracy opens her mouth to start singing the first verse but freezes seeing everyone staring at her.

"Hey, I thought this was a concert, not a mime show," Grant heckles.

Tracy turns around and runs off stage. The room fills with gasps and murmurs of confusion. Kira chases after Tracy. She nods to the band. They start to play a different song to stall for time. She and Hayley find her leaned up against a wall in the backroom.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about your stage fright," Kira says calmly.

"I thought that needed to get over it before the concert at school. I was positive that I was going to be able to perform, but I guess I was wrong." Tracy says sadly.

"No you were right, you can do this. All you have to do is get back out there and sing as you did during rehearsal," Kira says reassuringly.

"Rehearsal and the actual concert are two different things. I wasn't even on stage for a minute before I got heckled." Tracy argues.

"There are always going to be one person out there who is going to tell you that you can't do something or tell you to give up. You can't listen to that person; the only person you should be listening to is - yourself." Kira says.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Kira." Dr. Oliver says, walking in.

"Dr. Oliver, what are you doing here?" Tracy asks.

"I thought I'd come out to cheer on one of my students." Dr. Oliver says.

"You ready to go back out there, and rock?" Kira asks.

Tracy pushes herself off the wall. She stands confidently and nods. Kira smiles. They head back out to the stage. Hayley and sit back down at the bar. Kira walks back on stage. Tracy whispers the songs she wants to play to the drummer. He passes it along to the others. Kira starts to hear them play "Mean" by Taylor Swift. Tracy takes her place back in front of the microphone.

"Hey, choke star, remember to sing this time." Grant heckles again.

Tracy takes a deep breath and lets it out before she starts to sing. Conner looks over at Grant to see his mouth hanging open in shock hearing Tracy confidently singing in the right key and in time with the song.

She reaches the third verse of the song. She hops down off the stage. She walks up to Grant. She smiles and helps him close his mouth. Then confidently steps back up to the stage. Kira helps her climb back up. She gets into her spot to finish singing the song.

When the song ends, the room fills with applause again. The band starts to play the next song, 'Play My ' by the Jonas Brothers. When the song ends, the room fills with loud cheers.

"Thank you, everyone. I just wanted to say something. Even though I have been in Reefside only a few days, this place has started to grow on me. The truth is, I still miss everyone back in Michigan, so this song is for them."Tracy announces.

The begins to play the intro to " Wherever I go." She starts to sing with a lot of emotion. When the song ends, she looks into the crowd and sees some of the teenagers all choked up. When the starts to play "Good Girl," the mood of the room changes in the blink of an eye., A loud applause rings through the room again as the song ends. The band starts to play the last song "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. When the song ends, the room fills with applause and whistling. A few minutes later, the crowd starts to file out of the café. She jumps down from the stage and walks over to the gang.

"Tracy, you were amazing," Conner says.

"Thanks, Conner, but I wish Mike could have heard it," Tracy says.

"I did hear it, angel," Mike says.

The group steps to the side. Tracy sees Mike standing in the back of the room. She runs over to him and gives him a big hug.

"I thought you said that you were going to be in the front row," Tracy says.

"Sorry, Angel, I tried but when I got here the room was already packed," Mike says, snapping his fingers, and a dozen roses appear in his hands.

"Your forgiven, Mikey. I didn't know you were a magician." Tracy says as Mike gives her the roses.

"Everyone has a hidden talent," he says.

"Whatever you say, Mikey. They are beautiful," she says.

"How about I take you out to dinner?" he asks.

"I could eat." she jokes.

Mike chuckles at her last statement, and they leave the café, hand in hand. An hour later, Mike drives back to the cafe. Tracy gets in her car and drives home. She walks into the kitchen, places the roses on the counter so that she could get a vase out of the cabinet. She fills it with water and puts the flowers inside. She carries it up to her room and places it on the end table next to her bed.

_'I guess conquering my stage fright was a good thing after all.' Tracy thinks._


End file.
